Adventures in Rosedome
by eevee-crossing22
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock come to the mysterious place of Rosedome for Dawn's first cross-region contest where they meet the town's founder and two other surprise coordinators. Stay tuned for stories of their adventure. (includes contest!shipping and an OC character)


**Here is the first chapter of my Pokemon fanfiction. This first started out as a school writing paper and I've now turned it into a fanfiction.**

**Enjoy and message me on tumblr/send a review if you have any ideas.**

* * *

Walking down a long dirt path surrounded by a thick forest was a group of three travellers. The first, Ash, had black hair under his red, black and green baseball cap and was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt and jeans. On Ash's shoulder was his partner Pikachu.  
Walking next to ash was a girl called Dawn. She had dark navy coloured hair with a pink and white hat; she was wearing a black and pink dress with pink boots and scarf. She was also carrying a piplup in her arms.  
Behind them was their friend Brock, a tall tanned skinned boy with thin eyes and dark hair.

They were walking along the path, slightly lost and not knowing which way to go to get to the pokemon contest in Rosedome.  
On the right of the path was a small thicket with an open area coming up ahead next to the path. As they walked past the clearing they caught sight of a woman sitting in the grass and wild flowers. The woman had long blonde hair that flowed down her back with two pink gracidea flowers on either side. She was wearing a pale pink dress with pale green sleeves and belt.  
Next to her sitting on a tree stump was a green hedgehog pokemon, a shaymin, happily eating a mixture of poffins and pink pokeblock.

Dawn gasped at the sight "is that a shaymin?" she gushed and went over to the pair. As soon as she came close the shaymin jumped up and hid on the woman's shoulder, under her hair. The woman giggled, putting away the food "sorry about that Fae has a timid nature and she gets startled very easily"

The woman stood up and smiled at the three of them "hello, my name is Lilly-Rose and this is my partner Fae" she said as the shaymin poked its face out over her shoulder. Dawn gasped again and smiled widely "you're _the _Lilly-Rose? We were just on our way to Rosedome so I could compete in your pokemon contest there." she said excitedly.

After the others had introduced themselves Lilly-rose smiled "so you're going to be competing in the Rosedome contest? That's great, my town is right near here, follow me" she said and she started leading them down the path and out of the forest.

As the ground started to level out a huge dome made of frosted glass came into view; connected to the dome in front of the path was a building, the entrance. Surrounding the path leading to the dome were trees and grassy fields.  
The dome itself looked like a large greenhouse, but with frosted glass instead so the inside surroundings weren't visible from outside.

Lilly-Rose led the others towards a building, which served as the entrance and exit to the dome, and through the main doors. The inside of this small building was bright and colourful with trainers walking around looking at the posters on the scarlet red walls. Among the posters were a few signs up by the opposite door saying that all visitors are forbidden from capturing any of the pokemon from either side of the dome habitats.

The inside of the dome was divided by a long path leading from one entrance building to another at the other side. Both sides of the path were identical, as if someone used a large mirror to make both sides alike. The only giveaway was the houses in the small village on the far side and the massive mansion on the right with an attached gym on the side.

Even though both sides were inhabited by the same pokemon, there were distinct differences in these animal-like creatures. All the pokemon on the right side of the path in the lake, mountain, fields, forest and ice cave are a different colouration to the normal colours of the pokemon on the left.

As the group entered the inside of the dome Lilly-Rose brought out two small pokeballs from the belt around her waist and threw them into the grass next to them. Out of the two pokeballs, one a fast ball and the other a master ball, came two very different pokemon. There was a magnificent Entei with a shining brown coat and mane, it stood tall and proud on the grass next to Lilly-Rose. Next to him stood a golden Arcanine with a shining fiery mane and bold black markings. The Arcanine leant down against Lilly-Rose's side and nuzzled under her chin happily. She then turned back to the three travellers "this is Andray and Pyralis; they are two of the fastest pokemon I own and I believe they are the easiest way to get down to the main village."

Lilly-Rose then helped Ash, Brock and Dawn onto Andray the Entei's back. Then, making sure Fae was secure on her shoulder; she jumped up onto Pyralis the Arcanine's back herself. They then rode together down the main path dividing the dome, towards the huge mansion at the centre.

On the way down the path the three travellers looked at either sides of the path at all the different pokemon in the fields. Beside them a small herd of Rapidash and Ponyta were following them on either sides of the path, behind the fences. On the left were regular cream coloured Rapidash with red and orange manes, but on the right were white with grey smoke-like manes.

As they continued bounding down the path they passed a little girl playing with a baby Happiny. "Hello Joanna" Lilly-Rose called out to the girl as they slowed slightly. She was very pretty with her curved pink hair and pink and white dress. She looked a splitting image of her mother Nurse Joy, just younger. The girl waved back at her with a huge smile "Welcome back Lilly-Rose" she called back to the woman as they passed.

A bit further down the road Brock looked over at Lilly-Rose who was talking quietly to Fae and Pyralis, while scratching lightly behind the Arcanine's ear. "Why was that girl just now called Joanna when she looks like a mini nurse Joy?" he asked the woman. Lilly-Rose smiled in return "she's not like all the other Joys. She doesn't want to train as a nurse; she wants to become a pokemon breeder like myself" Lilly-Rose explained.

Dawn nodded at the explanation "And why did she say welcome back? Have you been off on a journey or something?" she enquired. Lilly-Rose shook her head "I'm a researcher into colour variation pokemon, whenever I hear rumours about sightings of them I go off to the other regions and catch them to bring back to this shiny sanctuary" she said with a smile.

Once they approached the mansion they saw the building was very grand with many windows and the outside was painted a pale yellow. There were vines growing up the corner of the building with pale blue flowers growing in places. On the main front lawn were a large three tiered water fountain and two rows of gracidea flower bushes lining the path leading to the front door.

"Here is my home, the biggest house here in Rosedome" Lilly-Rose explained as they slowed to a walk past the large building. "And there connected to the house is the Rosedome gym." She added directly to Ash. "But unfortunately it's closed for the next few days because of the contest, but it will be open again for challenges once the event is over." Lilly-Rose explained.

They rode slowly though the crowds of people, looking at the many stands of food and merchandise on the way down to the main arena.

They finally stopped outside the contest arena where the rest of the contestants were walking around and getting ready for the event the following day. Lilly-Rose helped Ash, Brock and Dawn down off of Andray's back, just as two other trainers approached them. They were both very familiar to two of the three travellers.

"May, Drew!" Ash exclaimed when they stopped in front of them. May waved at Ash and Brock, quickly dropping Drew's hand before either of her two friend's noticed. Though nothing romantic got past Brock, but he chose to keep quiet for the moment.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far...**

**message me with any ideas that you'd like to see.**


End file.
